Cobalt Champions: First Strike
Cobalt Champions: First Strike is a 2016 Baby Waffle game developed by Inora for the The V2. Inspired by retro Baby Waffle games (or Umbrellas, if you're an uncultured swine), the game is both an attempt to pay tribute to those games, and bring some more unique features to the genre. It probably won't work. The game's a side project that will be worked on throughout the second half of the year, and is the start of a possible franchise. Reception for the game has been (TBA). And no, I'm totally not going to regret making this. Gameplay Core Gameplay Cobalt Champions: First Strike ''is a 2D fighting game that pulls elements from several other 2D fighting games (because Sr.Wario is a hack fraud). The core of the game is a high-speed, flashy, kinetic fighting game resembling the popular ''Marvel vs. Capcom ''series, where players will take control of a character and fight to the death against an opponent with light, medium, and heavy attacks, and pull off successful chains to fill up a Star Meter, which, depending on what Cobalt Star you've equipped, will allow the character to use their unique Star Moves. However, one significant difference inspired by the ''Super Smash Bros. series is that special moves are rather simple to pull off and require a mere button press to use, with four different directional special moves for each character. Another feature taken from that series are the large, platform-filled stages that each have different hazards and conditions related to them, with Injustice ''style interactive elements. The game's main gimmick are Card Decks (inspired by the first draft of ''Fighters of Lapis 7). Each character has various Cards, and upon collecting their Card, you can unlock them. Stages, badges, Cobalt Stars, and even parts of the game's story mode are all based upon how many Card Decks you've completed, as these things are unlocked in bulk when you complete a Card Deck. The game starts you with a handful of characters, badges, stages, Cobalt Stars, and story labeled as the Cobalt Champions deck. Collecting another Card for a character you've already unlocked will upgrade them and open up new alternate costumes and moves. Badges and Cobalt Stars are the other two big features. Badges work as the game's items, and each character has a number of Badge Points that determine how many Badges they can wear at a time. Badges can't ever be permanently kept, and are randomly dropped in stages for use in that particular battle. Cobalt Stars however, are always kept in the character's inventory, and are equipped before every battle. Depending on which Cobalt Star you pick, that will determine your character's Star Move for that battle. These features were inspired by the Paper Mario ''series. Game Modes The game mode tables are inspired by ''Masses, a way better game. Go check it out, then come back. I'll wait. Seriously. Intro TBA Story Mode: Champion Hunter TBA Roster The game features a rather large roster of (I dunno this is just a placeholder for now) characters, sorted into 15 decks. Wow. There's 2 characters so far. Cobalt Champions Super Heroes Toon Team Mario's Party Sonic Heroes Dark Rivals Fantendoverse Fighters Real People Vile Villains Inora Icons Classic Baddies Big Jokes Video Gamers Super Smash Bros. Cinema Squad Stages TBA Badges TBA Cobalt Stars TBA Enemies TBA Cobalt Theater TBA Champion's Quest TBA Minigames TBA Tattle Log TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Baby Waffles Category:Games Category:V2 Games